Por hoy y por mañana
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS: Basado en el capitulo final del manga, el cierre de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Un mes después del regreso de Kagome al Sengoku


**Por hoy y por mañana**

Sus pasos eran lentos y hasta torpes consecuencia del sendero que pisaba bajo sus pies. Se detuvo un momento y descorrió con el dorso se su mano las hebras de su cabello azabache que gracias el sudor se habían pegado a su frente como el metal a un imán. Levanto un poco su rostro y observo el largo trecho que todavía la separa de la sima de aquella montaña donde se encontraban las hierbas que ella necesitaba para la próxima infusión que junto con Kaede estaban por preparar.

El calor era hasta un punto asfixiante y sus piernas le dolían producto de la larga caminata que llevaba hace alrededor de dos horas. Cuando Kaede le había dicho sobre la tarea de recoger y llevarle aquellas hiervas, una tarea que ella por la edad acuestas no podía realizar, nunca pensó que se encontraría tan retirada de la aldea. Y como el día era propicio para realizar ejercicio decidió ir mejor a pie

Gran error.

Tendría que haber escuchado a la anciana y haberle hecho caso con respecto a llevar un caballo pero no, ella seguía siendo tan impetuosa y hasta un poco cabeza dura como lo era tres años atrás.

Tenia dieciocho años pero jamás cambiaria alguna de sus actitudes en lo absoluto.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y a pesar del calor sofocante se obligo a seguir la marcha, quería estar de vuelta en la aldea antes del atardecer y sobre todo antes de que Inuyasha llegara y se enterara de su ausencia prolongada, por Kami-Sama que hoy no quería escuchar sus replicas.

El sonido agudo de las chicharras le dejo en claro que el calor aumentaría conforme al avance de las horas, y si ya estaba totalmente empapada de sudor no quería imaginarse a ella misma dentro de un par de horas más. Estaba segura que se derretiría. Si, se derretiría como un helado.

Su frente se volvió a llenar de gotitas de sudor que todas juntas formaban una fina película visible a simple vista. Quien iba a imaginar que el traje de sacerdotisa podía llegar hacer tan caluroso en esa época del año. Realmente extraña su atuendo de colegia, ese mismo con el que había llegado al Sengoku y que ahora descansaba en el armario de su cuarto quinientos años en el futuro.

El único atuendo que tenia de su tiempo era con aquel que había vuelto a llegar a esta época.

Como extrañaba la libertad que sus ropas le proporcionaban un día caluroso como este.

Sujeto con mayor fuerza el arco que llevaba en una de sus manos y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos para que la humareda de polvo no entrara en los mismos. La brisa movió su cabello y ropas hasta que todo volvió a la calma del pacifico día que se alzaba sobre su cabeza.

-Kagome

La voz masculina que pronuncio su nombre la hizo abrir los ojos al tiempo que su boca formaba una sincera sonrisa. Pronto se vio atrapada en medio de un abrazo que rápidamente y con la misma efusividad y emoción correspondió.

-Me es imposible que seas tú luego de tres años-Volvió hablar el hombre sin todavía soltar a la mujer que tenia de alguna forma presionara en sus brazos. Ese abrazo era sincero y lleno de cariño por parte de ambos

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Kouga-Dijo Kagome mientras se separa un poco de él y observaba al joven lobo quien seguía igual que hace tres años atrás

Finalmente el youkai la libero de la prisión impuesta sonriendo de la mima forma que ella continuaba haciéndolo. Kouga la observo con detenimiento sin todavía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Los ojos de Kagome seguían teniendo aquel brillo especial que en ningún momento y a pesar de las adversidades logro perder. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y hasta un cierto punto haciéndola notar afiebrada. Su cuerpo más esbelto, estilizado y curvilíneo, su cabello un poco más largo conservando el rizado de las puntas. Las facciones en su rostro eran delicadas pero conservando el tono aniñado que la caracterizaba, por ultimo el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía continuaba siendo a flores de cerezo pero ahora demostraba que se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-Cambiaste mucho en estos tres años Kagome-Comento el yuokai luego de su inspección minuciosa cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora fue el turno de observarlo ella a él, pero honestamente no notaba grandes cambios en su rostro o en el resto de su cuerpo como en sus brazos. Se podía decir que Kouga era un calco a como lo recordaba.

-Pero tú no cambiaste mucho-Le informo ella algo molesta al parecer que era a la única persona que los cambios le afectaban. Kouga se rió de buena gana al notar el cambio de aroma en la mujer al frente de él

-No te lo estoy diciendo por mal Kagome-Comento para lograr disminuir el enojo de la mujer-Los cambios fueron favorables

Ella se sonrojo ante el comentario de él a más no poder, pero sus mejillas no yo podían albergar un grado de tonalidad mayor como el que ya tenían.

-Veo que vas en busca de hierbas medicinales-Dijo Kouga al notar el cesto de mimbre que la humana cargaba en su espalda-Puedo llevarte si quieres-Se ofreció ante la mirada confusa que esta le devolvía-Creo que sospecho a donde intentas ir, además déjame decirte que al paso que vas no llegaras muy lejos

Kagome chasqueo la lengua, era verdad al paso que iba no llegaría ni para dentro de tres días a la aldea, además no podía rechazar tan tentadora invitación por parte de su viejo amigo y aprovechar el viaje para ponerse al corriente. No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre Kouga desde que estaba de vuelta hace un mes. No se había atrevido por la simple rivalidad que siempre existió entre ellos y a pesar de que el hanyou era un poco más maduro y sabio no quería saber hasta donde llegaban esos nuevos cambios en su personalidad.

Definitivamente no era bueno tentar el demonio.

-Claro por supuesto-Soltó ella al fin mientras notaba al instante como Kouga inclinaba un poco su torso para que ella se suba en su espalda como si Inuyasha fuera quien la estuviera cargando en esos momentos.

En menos de un segundo se vio envuelta dentro de un remolino de viento y los colores tierra y bosque del paisaje que los rodeaba a ambos se mezclaron.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Miro de reojo al monje que iba a su lado marcando el paso que llevaban. Acomodo con un bufido de cansancio el nuevo "botín" que gracias a los exorcismos de Miroku transportaba a la aldea. Realmente lo que el monje pedía a las personas por su trabajo era exorbitante y lo peor del caso es que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto las sumas.

Hoy en particular era un día sumamente caluroso para hacer ese tipo de trabajo, aunque a decir verdad eliminar a esos demonios les costaba muy poco; preferiría estar al lado de Kagome mientras esta recolecta distintas plantas para Kaede.

Y su humor estaba particularmente hoy más volátil que otras veces porque gracias a Miroku no podía estar al lado de ella. Y ante el solo pensamiento sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle.

Un sonrojo que no pasó de ser percibido por el monje a su lado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Inuyasha?-Pregunto Miroku con voz paciente y sabia, la misma que siempre usaba para sacar de mentira verdad los verdaderos sentimientos de su testarudo amigo

-Feh Miroku, es el maldito calor-Respondió rápido y casi apresurado, pero por suerte sus palabras sonaron por lo menos para sus odios convincentes-¿Acaso no lo notas?

Miroku contuvo estoicamente una risita y trato de que su rostro siguiera permaneciendo serio como hasta ese momento

-Si, si claro Inuyasha que siento el calor-Asiento él con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras-Pero dudo que ese sea el motivo de tu sonrojo

La sensación de un balde de agua fría caerle encima fue lo que Inuyasha sintió ante la mirada de Miroku que se posaba con total libertad en su rostro. Este formo una típica sonrisa pervertida en su rostro ante el aumento del sonrojo en el hanyou.

Inuyasha lo maldijo mentalmente y se mantuvo quieto para no destrozarlo con sus garras, ahora Miroku era un padre de familia y tenia que cuidar de sus tres hijos y esposa. A pesar de sentar cabeza lo pervertido no se le quitaba en lo absoluto.

Suspiro resignado, había cosas que jamás cambiarían y la perversión del monje seria una de ellas.

Inuyasha trato en el trayecto que le quedaba no darle más motivos al monje para que se mofara de él y por parte de Miroku, este le lanzaba miradas furtivas para comprobar su comportamiento. Hacia alrededor de un mes que la señorita Kagome había regresado a este mundo para estar junto con su amigo y aunque tenían una relación ambos, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo abiertamente; pero tanto aquel hanyou sabia bien como él que no eran oficialmente pareja.

No por lo menos para las leyes de los youkais o hanyous.

Aunque al paso que iba dudaba que su amigo se atreviera a tomar formalmente a la señorita Kagome como su pareja. Por comentarios de su propia esposa sabia que Inuyasha ni siquiera se había atrevido a darle un beso.

Miroku negó con la cabeza de buena gana, tendría que darle unas lecciones rápidas e intensivas a ese hanyou para que pudiera cumplir como mínimo con eso.

Por Kami-Sama si que Inuyasha era lento.

Sango levanto su mano a modo de saludo cuando vio las dos figuras masculinas asomarse por sobre la colina, tenia a cada lado a sus pequeñas hijas esperando la llegada de su padre mientras el pequeño de un mes de nacido descansaba dentro del hogar que Miroku con ayuda de Inuyasha y otros aldeanos ayudaron a edificar.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto recién Sango cuando las dos figuras habían llegado junto a ella, una cargando a las dos traviesas niñas que habían salido en la búsqueda de su progenitor y la otra dejando en el suelo el pago por el trabajo.

-Excelente, esta vez las personas que ayudamos fueron extremadamente generosas-Le informo Miroku a su mujer mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para dejar en el suelo a las gemelas que habían heredado la belleza de su madre.

-Deja de mentir de una buena vez monje-Lo reto Inuyasha con enfado mirando fijamente a su receptor. Miroku pareció palidecer por un instante-Por qué no le dices a tu mujercita que prácticamente obligaste a aquellas personas a que dieran esto por el trabajo

Sango encarno una ceja y miro enfurecida a su esposo. Miroku se hizo un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que Inuyasha sonreía victorioso cobrándole de esa forma a su amigo por intentar ponerlo en evidencia tiempo atrás. Las gemelas miraron algo inquietas a su madre y luego a su padre

-Perrito-Dijo una de ellas aferrando con sus manitos un poco la hakama del hanyou y tironeaba llamándolo-¿Papá esta en problemas?

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja a ambas pequeñas

-En serios problemas

Las niñas se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a fijarse en su madre que parecía estar a punto de transformarse en un demonio

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La tarde caía sobre el oeste de la basta región iluminando momentos más el cielo con los diferentes matices del atardecer. Los campos de arroz se veían hermosos desde donde se encontraba. Había un poco más de brisa veraniega que horas antes para apacigua el calor que todavía, medio día después, sentía.

Esperaba que la anciana Kaede no se haya preocupado por su demora de varias horas, pero por sobre todo esperaba que Inuyasha todavía no haya llegado a la aldea porque estaba segura que cuando la viera el cielo con la constelación incluida caería sobre ella.

Desde donde se encontraba no solo los campos de arroz eran visibles sino también la aldea completa con cada una de sus edificaciones.

Kouga había sido muy amble en traerla de regreso y ayudarle en todo su labor quitándole la mayor parte del día. La compañía de él era placentera y ahora más que nunca ya que eran solamente amigos. Por lo que le había comentado seguía retirado en las montañas y el trato con Inuyasha era el mismo que años atrás, la eterna rivalidad entre ambos jamás desaparecería.

La época pacifica que el Sengoku vivía era admirable, tanto como su "relación" ahora con el hanyou mucho más maduro que el que ella conoció en un principio. La pregunta era simple ¿Eran o no pareja?

A decir verdad el pozo la volvió a transportar a esta época por el deseo de volver a verlo y permanecer a su lado. Él en todo este mes jamás le había hablado de una relación con todas las letras, era cierto que la acompañaba en sus labores y cuidaba de ella la mayor parte del día cuando no estaba con Miroku exorcizando alguna aldea. Pero a pesar del abrazo que él le había proporcionado cuando volvieron a verse, un abrazo tan puro y lleno de un cariño perpetuo, fue la única muestra de afecto que tuvo por parte de él.

Y eso la hacia sentir miserable porque a pesar de que ya nada se interponía entre ellos, al parecer Inuyasha por ahora no quería demostrarle si la quería o la amaba.

Eran algo, estaban juntos pero ese "algo" no tenía un nombre formal y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Ella estaba en este tiempo para permanecer junto a él, ambos estaban ligados al mañana pero…La incertidumbre la mataba

Un par de ojos dorados la observaron sagaces a pocos pies de ella, Kagome se sobresalto cuando lo vio frente a ella ¿En que momento había llegado? No lo sabía, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado llegar.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, las fracciones de su rostro estaban endurecidas y contraídas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y claramente podía escuchar que de su boca escapaban un par de gruñidos que al parecer el quería controlar. Pero el enojo que portaba era visible por cualquier lado que se lo mirara.

Estaba en serios problemas con él.

Kagome soltó un grito por el asombro provocando, causando que el arco que sostenía se resbalara de sus manos y ahora intentara protegerse con ambas extremidades para no colisionar con el duro pecho del hanyou. Él había acortado la distancia y en un ademán para nada delicado la sujeto de uno de sus antebrazos y la atrajo hacia él, aumento ya el mal humor que de por si tenia.

-¿Inuyasha?-Musito ella bajito constándole las palabras poder salir de su boca, hasta la saliva cuando pasaba por su garganta le parecía más espesa. Se quedo quieta cuando este hundía su cabeza cerca de su cuello y respiraba de forma sonora, como si la olfateara.

Lo escucho gruñir ahora plenamente y sin intenciones de ocultar su enfado, ella intento salirse de su agarre pero él ejerció más presión sobre ella.

-Quédate quieta Kagome-Murmuro con voz ronca él cerca de su oído casi en un todo amenazante. Rozo son su nariz el cuello níveo y cremoso de ella y la sintió revolverse otra vez entre sus brazos-Hueles a lobo-Soltó al fin arrastrando las palabras ante el descubrimiento que fácilmente pudo sentir. Kagome olía a Kouga, como si hubiera estado cierto tiempo con él y eso le hacia hervir la sangre por la cólera.

Por un momento Kagome dejo de sentir el corazón palpitar en su pecho y de cierta forma la sangre en su cuerpo se enfrió al instante que Inuyasha hablo. Se había olvidado por completo del sentido desarrollado y fino olfato que lo caracterizaba por ser hanyou.

-Eh…esto…yo…-Tartamudeo tratando que las palabras fluyan de su boca pero lo único que lograba eran palabras sueltas y sin sentido. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa y es que no era para menos, Inuyasha desprendía un aura un tanto perturbadora.

El volvió a gruñir más elevado que la vez anterior y la aferro con mayor ímpetu soltando su antebrazo y sujetándola con fuerza con ambos manos de la cintura. Kagome tuvo que sujetarse con la misma fuerza del haori de él cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha rozar de forma insistente su cuello

Estaba tan pérdida en aquellas sensaciones que se extendían desde el lugar que él posaba ahora con amplitud su boca en su cuello depositando húmedos besos, que no le fue imposible cerrar los ojos y suspirar totalmente ida de este mundo.

El sonrió con arrogancia al verla tan entregada a las sensaciones que le brindaba sin poner objeción alguna. No quería que el delicado aroma de Kagome se manchara con el apestoso de ese lobo, él ya había perdido. Kagome había vuelto para estar pura y exclusivamente con él y no permitirá que Kouga o algún tonto humano se la quitara, ni siquiera Shipou que solo la miraba como un hijo observaría a una madre. Por suerte el enano ahora estaba lejos entrenándose.

La traviesa lengua de él sustituyo los besos y ella ante un acto reflejo se pego un poco más a él. Inuyasha también estaba perdido en las sensaciones que podía despertar en su cuerpo al verla de esa forma solo para él. Sus garras marcaron con ahínco el lugar de donde la estaba sujetando pero sin lastimarla, mientras ahora daba suaves mordidas al cuello de ella como intentando marcarla.

Por ahora eran intentos pero en realidad él quería marcarla como su hembra para dejar bien en claro a quien ella le pertenecía. No quería que sea de este modo pero se estaba dejando dominar por su instinto de pertenecía primario y no ayudaba que ella suspirada constantemente y disfrutara de sus caricias.

-Inuyasha-Suspiro ella con tanta emoción su nombre que a él le era impasible mantener las cosas en sus cause y que el río no se desborde. Ronroneo bajito depositando un último beso en aquel pedazo de piel que ahora estaba impregnado por el momento con su aroma.

Se alejo un poco pero sin soltarla para observar el rostro sonrojado de ella, los labios húmedos y entre abiertos, los parpados cerrados. Kami solo sabia cuanto se moría por besarla y tenerla así era una tentación demasiado difícil de dejar pasar.

Pero orgulloso como era se contuvo en su sitio y la término soltando al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba ver sus expresivas perlas chocolates como dos gemas. El hanyou se inclino lo suficiente para recoger del piso el arco olvidado por ella antes de entregárselo.

Kagome lo recibió con manos temblorosas y murmuro un entrecortado gracias casi inaudible antes de él darle la espalda y caminar colina abajo hacia la aldea.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Kouga-Informo volteando el rostro lo suficiente para volver a tener contacto visual con los ojos de ella. El noto de voz usado dejaba en claro que no jugaba en lo absoluto.

Kagome pestaño un par de veces procesando sus palabras. Podía haber madurado y hacerse una persona más sabia y hasta comprensible pero también lo posesivo sufrió cambios graduales.

Ella había sufrido cambios pero Inuyashe le ganaba rotundamente.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando él ya era un mancha roja y plateada, lo que antes eran pasos lentos se transformaron en una corrida para alcanzarlo.

Lo de recién distaba mucho al hanyou tímido que ella conoció tres años atrás.

Antes de alcanzarlo se sonrió para si misma, realmente quería conocer todos los nuevos cambios de personalidad que el medio demonio ahora tenia.

Y cuando llego junto a él pasando por su lado como una saeta, entrelazo una de sus manos para que la acompañara en la loca carrera colina abajo mientras el último matiz de la tarde se perdía en la unión del cielo y la tierra.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El silencio incomodo de unos momentos atrás poco a poco se disipaba al igual que el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas. Sango se encontraba alimentando el pequeño recién nacido alejada del resto y resguardada, mientras que ambas gemelas se dedicaban a atacar a un furioso Inuyasha que no podía quitárselas de encima ante la sonora carcajada por parte del padre de ambas.

-Tía-Dijo una de las niñas mientras observaba con grandes ojos, idénticos a los del padre, a Kagome. Esta sonrió dándole a entender que le prestaba toda la atención. Las hijas de la exterminadora y el monje querían a la joven sacerdotisa como su propia tía-¿Verdad que podemos jugar con el perrito?-Pregunto pestañando varias veces para convencerla mientras tironeaba una de los mechones plateados de su "mascota"

La miko se compadeció del estado y la tortura que ambas niñas sometían a Inuyasha, pero es que la escena le parecía de lo más cómica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Miroku desapareció traspasando la estelilla y entrando en su hogar para ir a ver a su esposa.

-Claro que pueden jugar con él-Afirmo Kagome antes de que las gemelas volvieran a las andadas.

Una se colgó de la oreja de Inuyasha y tiro de la misma con toda la fuerza que le era posible para su corta edad. El hanyou se fijo en Kagome quien no paraba de soltar risas aisladas ente la escena.

-¡Eres una maldita perra del demonio!-Grito Inuyasha intentando mientras tanto sacarse a una de las mocosas de encima. Les tenía aprecio pero nunca dejaban de martirizarlo y eran hiperactivas con solo tres años.

Kagome lo miro molesta ante el comentario y antes de poder responderle las gemelas habían detenido su ataque y la observaban con los ojos a más no poder abiertos a ella, como si fuera de un momento para otro algún ser extraño.

-¿Perra?-Pregunto la pequeña que anteriormente se había colgado de la oreja del hanyou, mientras desviaba su mirada azul cielo nocturno por un segundo a la de su hermana

-Entonces…entonces la tía-Tartamudeo la otra pequeña poco a poco creando una sonrisa contagiosa ante el descubrimiento que ella y su hermana habían hecho.

La esterilla volvió a abrirse dejando ver nuevamente a Miraku con ahora una Sango cargando en brazos al recién nacido bebé. La pequeña que estaba más seca de sus padres corrió a los pies de su progenitor y alzo los bracitos lo más que le era permitido

-¿Sucede algo Kurumi?-Pregunto Miroku al notar la exaltación en una de sus hijas. Siempre estaban exaltadas pero lo raro de la cuestión era que no estuvieran molestando al terco de su amigo.

La niña señalo primero a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha ante la vista desconcertada de ambos receptores

-¡La tía va a tener cachorritos!-Grito emocionada Kurumi mientras saltaba en el lugar y luego se le sumaba su hermana saltando de igual modo.

Kagome no supo por cuento tiempo pero el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones ente la sorpresa, sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear como segundos antes y trato de que sus ojos no se cruzaron con unos de color dorado.

Inuyasha se quedo de piedra y carraspeo incomodo cuando noto el estado de vergüenza que Kagome había adoptado pero por sobre todo no soportaba la mirada de Sango, desaprobatoria por cierto, y la de Miroku, libidinosa como siempre, sobre él.

¡Las gemelas algún día terminarían por matarlo!

Miroku se agacho a la altura de sus hijas y estas ante eso detuvieron el pequeño juego que tenían.

-¿Por qué dicen que su tía tendrá cachorritos?-Indago Miroku en un tono totalmente paternal e inocente pero nada tenia de inocente, solo quería hacer la situación más embarazosa de lo que ya era en un principio.

-Porque el perrito llamo perra a la tía-Aclaro con simpleza Sakura, adelantándose de esta forma a la respuesta que su hermana iba a dar a su padre. Ella también quería participar-Entonces la tía va a tener cachorritos con lindas orejitas igual que el perrito, ellos son pareja-Enfoco sus ojos en los de su madre que al parecer estaba sorprendida, no entendía por qué, para ella era muy lindo que su tía tenga cachorritos-Es verdad que la tía y el perrito son pareja ¿No mami?

La mirada que Sango recibió por parte de Kagome le pedía que la salvara de aquella situación comprometedora. Inuyasha estaba cada vez más pálido y ni siquiera se atrevía a callar a las niñas, por parte de su amiga cada vez era el vivo reflejo de un tomate; no tenía nada que envidiarle.

De algo estaba segura tenía que hablar seriamente con Kagome y pedirle a su esposo que hablara también seriamente con Inuyasha

Las gemelas no esperaron la respuesta de su madre porque nuevamente ante los ojos de todos los mayores se tomaron de las manos y comenzó a girar alegres ante la llegada de los futuros cachorritos.

Sango suspiro resignada, Miroku se reía a todo pulmón mientras los dos aludidos solamente esquivaban la mirada del otro como si fueran toxicas.

Esta iba hacer realmente una noche muy pero muy larga para todos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Entreabrió un ojo para poder observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, Kagome estaba paseándose apresuradamente y hasta un cierto modo de forma torpe. ¿Intentaba huir de algo? O mejor dicho ¿De alguien?

Una sonrisa maliciosa dejo que su labio formara, una sonrisa qua paso totalmente de ser percibida por la aludida.

Estaba decidido esta misma noche se terminaría la incertidumbre, estaba misma noche le dejaría en claro a ella que le pertenecía; como él le pertenecía a ella.

Podía olfatear con plenitud el ligero aroma a nerviosismo que desprendía la humana que trataba de mantenerse entretenida en quien sabe que en aquellas cuatro paredes de madera.

Se reincorporo en cautela y en silencio del lugar que se encontraba sentando desde hacia unos minutos. Podía decir que los pasos que daba para acercarse a ella ni el mismo podía sentirlos; estaba siendo muy pero muy silencioso si quería atrapar a su escurridiza presa.

Las noches que había pasado meditando seriamente las palabras que las hijas de Miroku y Sango dijeron con tanta naturalidad le sirvieron para aclarar por completo sus pensamientos, va sus pensamientos ya los tenia claros pero es que esta era una de las batallas más difíciles que algunas veces enfrento.

Por primera vez él se había sentido un cobarde, hasta hoy. Lo de la otra vez solamente fue un acto aislado en todo el mes que la miko volvió a transcurrir a su lado luego de la prolongada ausencia de tres largos años, una ausencia que ahora jamás volvería a presentarse.

Kagome se giro rápidamente y se hizo un paso hacia atrás al notar la cercanía de su cuerpo con el del hanyou. Como la vez anterior que ella había pasado la tarde con Kouga, Inuyasha estaba junto a ella sin que lo notara; solo que esta vez la cercanía era mucho mayor ante el primer encuentro.

La intensidad de la mirada de él sobre la suya la deshacía internamente.

-¿Sucede algo Inu…?

Pero la pregunta de ella murió en la boca de él cuando este en un movimiento que no pudo calcular pego su boca junto a la suya, atrayéndola desde la cintura hasta el cuerpo de él.

Kagome no podía creer que la estuviera besando, había esperado por tanto tiempo una muestra de ese tipo por parte de Inuyasha y mucho más ahora que definitivamente permanecería a su lado. Si estaba soñando no quería despertar.

Aquel beso transmitía para ambos todo el anhelo, el amor, la esperanza, el cariño, transmitía todo aquellos sentimientos que por tantos años ambos tuvieron que mantener solamente para ellos mismos.

Él la sujeto más fuerte de la cintura, fundiéndose de alguna forma con el cuerpo de la miko que adoraba desde hacia muchos años atrás; ella rodeo el cuello de él con ambos brazos mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca y con ello profundizar el beso y las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando.

Suspiro de manera profunda y sonora, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo parecía ir poco a poco elevando de temperatura conforme a como Inuyasha la besaba. Las manos de él en su cintura le quemaban traspasando la tela de aquella ropa. Se sentía extraña, era una sensación de estar volando, y las cosquillas en su estomago no se disipaban.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar. La respiración de él era igual de agitada a la de ella, podía sentirla con tanta claridad que no distinguía si era la suya propia o la de Inuyasha.

Cuando los chocolates de ella observaron los de él, ambos supieron que estaban de más las palabras, ambos sabían del próximo paso que estaban a punto de dar.

Sus bocas volvían a unirse en un choque que mostraba un deseo puro mezclado con ese amor que ambos tenían guardado desde tiempo. Inuyasha la abrazo de forma posesiva, demostrando que toda ella le pertenecía. Kagome enredo sus manos en el cabello platinado de él, de quien se convertiría en su amante muy pronto.

Se dejo dominar por él de forma mansa y sin restricciones, ella siempre confió en él y siempre confiaría. Jamás dejaría que esa confianza algún día muriera; porque si moría, moría ella también.

La posesiono con cuidado en el fulton mientras ella se aferraba a él con la misma posesividad y no permitía que su cuerpo se aleje del de ella. Ya nunca más tendrían que alejarse el uno del otro.

Las manos de él recorrieron su cuerpo casi quemándola en vida, él exploraba sus curvas a través del traje de sacerdotisa cada vez con mayor intensidad. Se notaba que la deseaba, se notaba que él quería sentir su piel, al igual que ella quería sentir la de él que desprendía igual o mayor calor que el que se unía a ella, y junto a las caricias en su cuerpo la hacían jadear.

Él lamió su cuello soltando un gruñido casi bestial, era increíble el calor, el olor y el sabor de la piel de ella. Era increíble como aquello podía encender la pasión que sentía por ella aun más.

Kagome quería sentir su piel, le picaban las manos; estaba dejando llevar por una parte de ella que igual de posesiva y atrevida, una parte de ella que no conocía.

Inuyasha mordió su cuello en su acto instintivo cuando la pequeña mano de ella se abría paso por sobre su haori y gi y llegaba por fin a su objetivo. La cálida mano de ella estaba estremeciéndolo, bajaba y subía por su pecho mediante una caricia lenta. Estaba descubriendo todo de él.

-Deja de hacer eso Kagome-Murmuro él sobre su cuello en modo de advertencia. La sangre corría pesada en sus venas y cada vez le costaba mas llenar sus pulmones de aire, y cuando los llenaba la excitación de la mujer también inundaba su cuerpo logrando que él mismo se excitara con algo tan simple como su aroma.

Su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco.

Kagome detuvo las carias ante lo dicho por él, seguramente se había pasado un poco; ella jamás en su vida se comporto de esa forma y de seguro el hanyou estaba enojado. Bueno él había empezado esta juego como para que ahora quiera dar marcha atrás con todo. ¿Y si de verdad era así? ¿Y si se arrepentía de este poco que estaban compartiendo?

A pesar de esa especie de fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo no pudo evitar que la tristeza ante sus pensamientos se colara en sus sentimientos.

Él pudo oler su tristeza, ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas; algo que no permitiría.

Dejo por el momento en paz el cuello de la humana, alejándose lo suficiente para poder retirar con una de sus manos la mano de ella que aun se encontraba sobre su pecho. Kagome se revolvió por el fuerte ademán pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus dos manos estaban por sobre su cabeza siendo sujetada de las muñecas por una de las manos de Inuyasha.

Sintió una punzada en el bajo vientre a pesar de que por todos los medios intentaba controlarse, pero la forma con la que Inuyasha la tenia presa, su mirada brillante como oro recién fundido y la sonrisa arrogante de medio lado que le brindo, le jugaba definitivamente en contra de su voluntad.

Las garras de él se movieron de forma rápida como una saeta destrozando la estorbosa tela blanca que parecía asfixiarla. De igual modo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de asombro el escuchar el desgarrar de la ropa y el frió de la noche chocar contra su cálido cuerpo.

Inuyasha no pronuncio palabra, solamente seguía sonriendo de aquella manera arrogante y descarada; mirando ahora con plenitud su pecho desnudo. La excitación, la agitación y la pena lograban que tomara aire de forma más sonora y que su pecho la delataba por el rápido sube y baja.

-Te necesito…te necesito demasiado Kagome-Murmuro roncamente con la voz cortada por el deseo, con la vista fija en los senos redondos y perfectos de ella. Solo él y Kami-Sama eran concientes de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto había deseado ese momento. La escucho soltar un quejido cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro a uno de esos perfectos montes, tenia ya la piel erizada y los pezones erectos por el frió de la noche. Era raro que en un día caluroso como el de hoy, la noche se volviera diferente. Pero en este momento lo que menos le importa era el clima, quería lamer, saborear, probar, morder cada parte del cuerpo de ella-Demasiado…demasiado-Volvió a repetir con la voz baja, muy baja, soltando su aliento sobre la piel de ella.

Kagome se revolvió inquita cuando pudo sentir con plenitud la boca de él. Sonaría como toda una pervertida pero ella también había deseado poder sentirlo de la forma que ahora lo hacia.

Los colmillos rozándole, la lengua de él degustando cada trozo de piel que formaban sus senos; mientras la otra mano se encargaba de alguna forma de atender al otro.

Kagome gimió perdida en la sensación que Inuyasha le brindaba.

El calor que consumía el cuerpo de ambos dejando la mente en blanco. Él degustando cada trozo de la piel de ella entre una mezcla de lentitud y desesperación, ella brindándole a esas sensaciones desconocidas que la navegar en el mar de la inconsciencia casi permanente.

Tan perdida estaba que ni siquiera noto cuando Inuyasha la había liberado de su prisión y arrastraba descaradamente sus garras por su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y gruñendo sobre él.

-Oh Kagome, Kagome-Ya no era dueño de sus actos, ya no era de los jadeos se que mezclaban con las palabras que escapaban de su boca y reafirmaban su excitación, su deseo por la hembra que gemía y jadeaba debajo de él cada vez que la tocaba.

Se separo de ella quitando su ropa con desesperación, ya habría tiempo para degustar con plenitud el cuerpo que a partir de esta noche, todas las noches seria completamente suyo; ahora solo quería tomarla, quería reclamarla como su hembra.

Kagome lo miro fijo, con los ojos brillantes y contemplando el cuerpo de su amante, aquel pecho libre de cicatrices que años anteriores había cuidado con mimo y dedicación. Por donde ella lo miraba frente a ella observaba a un hombre.

Lo atrajo casi desesperada hasta ella, enredando las caderas de él con sus largas piernas cerrándolo para que no pudiera escapar, de una forma sensual, erótica, una forma nueva para ella pero que junto con él precia conocida. Se sentía seductiva, libre, desinhibida y solo obedecía al calor creciente de su bajo vientre.

Pero así como había encerado la cadera de él con sus piernas lo dejo libre con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, arrascando su pequeña mano femenina por el costado del cuerpo del hombre que pronto la tomaría.

-Ka…Kagome-Él gruño desesperado y sumergido en el placer, cuando la mano traviesa de ella se acercaba hasta su zona más sensible. Si contuvo la respiración no lo supo. Kagome era pasional, era la mujer perfecta para él.

-Oh Inuysha… por… por favor-No sabia como había formular esa frase, aun y cada vez más presa de ese calor y deseo que nunca antes había experimentado consumía su cuerpo. No sabia que le estaba pidiendo, era un deseo primario; ese mismo deseo que podía observar en las pupilas dilatadas de Inuysaha a través de sus ojos entre abiertos. Esas pupilas ámbares que la dejaban en claro que siempre le perteneció. Lo beso con impetuosidad y con desenfreno, un desenfreno que le fue correspondido casi quemándole las entrañas y apagando la llama de cordura en su mente.

Gruño desesperado ante el beso y el tono sumamente sensual aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza, esa frase que alimentada su deseo y lujuria por ella nunca antes experimentada. La excitación en la hembra era tan evidente como la suya propia que dolía borrando de su cabeza toda razón y logrando que enfocara todos sus sentidos en ella.

-Caliente…caliente-Murmuro con voz gutural, al no poder controlar mucho más los intentos de tomarla como su propiedad más valiosa y abrir las piernas de ella casi de forma desespera y poder sentir la sofocante humedad y calor que desprendía Kagome desde su sexo al entrar en contracto con el de él. Una oleada de placer inexplicable lo hizo jadear igual que a la mujer bajo sus dominios, mientras la corriente eléctrica termina en su cabeza y lo obligaba a avanzar un poco en aquel lugar que estaba volviéndolo loco. Sin poder soportar más todos esos sentimientos que se gestaban en su ser y lo hacían casi estar el borde de perder la conciencia, sujeto con fuerza no medida la cadera de ella hasta elevarla lo posible para que fuera cómodo para ambos esa primera unión.

Busco la boca de la mujer de forma desesperada antes de hundirse en ella de una sola y rápida envestida. Kagome gimió por el dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y le provocaba un cierto desfallecimiento, ella estaba muy conciente de que aquello pasaría pero nunca pensó que podía dolerle con tanta magnitud.

-Perdóname…perdóname-Pidió Inuyasha jadeante, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y olvidando la exquisita sensación de ser acogido su miembro por las cálidas paredes de aquella cavidad. No había querido hacerle daño, pero segado por su instinto solamente había actuado; a lo mejor su hubiera sido más delicado podría haber mitigado el dolor de Kagome. El dolor de ella era el suyo propio.

Ella busco los labios de él de forma torpe, aun con la respiración forzosa y el dolor que entumecía un poco aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero el verse a pesar de todo ser una con él mitigaba cualquier sensación de malestar que podía sentir. Poder tenerlo de esa forma junto a ella era algo mágico e inexplicable, algo que el resto de sus días solamente quería compartir con él.

Inuyasha junto sus labios con los de ella, sus labios se rozaban sin llegar a ser un beso como los anteriores compartidos. Él se movió lento, reprimiendo sus deseos, aplacando su necesidad de poseerla con el salvajismo que lo caracterizaba. Ella contracturo su rostro mientras las ultimas lágrimas aisladas y solitarias rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras su cadera seguía el ritmo que su pareja le marcaba con lentitud.

Él cerró los ojos enterrando un poco más sus garras en la cadera de ella, ¡Por Kami, se estaba volviendo loco!

-Perdóname…perdóname-Le volvió a pedir suplicante con voz desesperada y tomada por la excitación dándole a entender que no podía llevar aquel lento movimiento por mucho más tiempo de lo pensado. Fue simple para que una de sus manos se posicionara en la baja espalda de ella para alzarla más hacia él y poder entrar con mayor amplitud en ella. Lo enloquecía hasta limites inimaginables la sensación de su miembro ser herméticamente abrazado por la cavidad de Kagome… de su Kagome; de su pareja, de su hembra y nada más que su hembra.

Los gemidos, los jadeos y los suspiros ya eran insuficientes en ambos cuerpos conforme al vaivén que se tornaba en cierto punto violento. A tras quedaba el dolor de un principio que Kagome había sentido, ahora cada poro de su cuerpo era llenado por el placer que Inuyasha le proporcionada con cada estocada, con cada suspiro, con cada beso desesperado y deseoso que intentaban darse.

-Mía-Gruño desbocado en el oído de la humana, cuando las paredes de ella lo abrazaban con mayor fuerza obligándolo a aumentar las envestidas que de por si no eran lentas. Kagome lo estaba arrastrando con ella en una sensación que nunca podría describir con palabras, solamente podía sentirla al experimentarla. Él también estaba llegando a lo último de sus fuerzas, lo podía sentir plenamente.

-Si tuya-Respondió ella y sus manos se movieron inquietas en la espalda de él tratando de cierta forma de poder sujetarse a su amante. Lo sentía endureceré en su interior hasta un punto de tener totalmente la mente en blanco y poder sentir por medio de la piel y el alma; por que ellos no solo estaban uniendo sus cuerpos en un deseo puramente físico sino también en un deseo espiritual que los unía por toda la eternidad.

Una sensación creció con intensidad desde la unión que ella mantenía con él, extendiéndose desde esa delicada zona y explotando en un gemido que nublo definitivamente su razón por completo, una sensación que la dejaba sin fuerzas y totalmente ida del mundo terrenal donde se encontraba.

Ese abrazo hermético lo aprisionaba con mayor fervor y su miembro se tenso en el interior de ella hasta un punto imaginable. La escucho gemir bajo él y revolverse por lo espasmos, antes de que un liquido extremadamente caliente también lo envolviera y en medio de una ultima y profunda envestida, liberada de forma agónica todo su ser dentro de ella tomado por el éxtasis que aun corría por su cuerpo y buscara el lugar preciso en el cuello de la mujer que tenia bajo él para clavar sus colmillos y terminar aquel ritual de unión.

El cuerpo y alma de él también abandono el mundo terrenal mientras poco a poco dejaba de ejercer presión en la mordida, y los sonidos, los olores, las respiraciones y la conciencia poco a poco volvían a ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor y agitados por los recientes hechos.

Inuyasha cayo finalmente rendido ahora en su actual pareja sintiendo los senos de ella aplastarse sobre su pecho marcando el respirar irregular y dificultoso que todavía su mujer poseía. Paso ambas manos por debajo de su cintura para voltearla y hacer que todo ella esta más cómoda sobre su pecho. Todavía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones beso la cabeza de ella de forma tierna mientras una de sus manos ahora se disponía a acariciar con dulzura la espalda de ella.

-Te amo-Le susurro él con el aliento entrecortado, aferrándola un poco más a él como teniendo miedo de que ella sea solo una ilusión. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a estar sin ella, no soportaría si todo lo vivido era solo un sueño, el anhelo de su alma. Había esperado tres años para estar de este modo junto a ella, había sido un cobarde en no poder nunca confesarle su amor y también había sido un cobarde en no decirle aquellas dos palabras en todo este mes.

La sintió tensarse plenamente y retener por unos segundos la respiración. El ambiente que ahora solamente estaba sumido bajo la atmósfera de una reciente unión se lleno del olor de lágrimas saladas, eso olor que él ya bien conocía.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago y en su garganta de una magnitud indescriptible, por primera vez temía que sus sueños junto a la miko del futuro no se hicieran realidad, por primera vez en todo este mes temía lo peor.

-Oh Inuyasha-Musito ella, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libres por su rostro y se perdieran tranquilamente por su cuerpo. Levanto el rostro saliendo de su escondite para deleitarse con aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con cansancio y un cierto sentimiento de congoja. Esto era mucho para ella, era más de lo que alguna vez había podido alcanzar a soñar. Ella había querido estar con él sin importarle el precio, sin importarle el pasado que tenia en su haber, sin importarle los peligros. Quería estar con él a pesar de todo.

Había añorado ser la poseedora de su amor, lo había añorado tanto hasta en sus sueños que este mismo momento le parecía un sueño y tenia miedo de que nada fue verdad. Tenía miedo de que él nunca aclarara sus dudas y siempre esperar por un amor que jamás seria correspondido y solo servía sus caricias para fomentar ilusiones.

Acaricio con una de sus manos el rostro masculino que mantenía la vista fija en ella y sin emitir palabra alguna, para ella era una manera de cerciorarse de que esto era mucho más que un sueño demasiado real y vivido.

Dibujo una sonrisa que demostraba todo el amor que le tenía y que había guardado incrementado en su interior por estos tres años, mientras sus juveniles dedos delineaban esos labios que ahora también solo eran de ella, como ella era de él en cuerpo y alma

-Yo también-Respondió con emoción inclinándose nuevamente a besarlo con devoción, con ternura inusitada, con amor infinito. El beso fue respondido por él quien se sintió totalmente completo ante la aceptación de sus sentimientos estrechándola en un abrazo tan férreo como si intentara alejarla de cualquier objeto o persona que no fuera él.

En un momento sintió tanto miedo de que ella ya no lo amaba, de que ella se hubiera cansado de esperar una muestra de este tipo de su parte. Pero su Kagome, ahora nada más que de él, lo amaba de una forma tan pura y entera como él a ella.

Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba de forma tierna la cabeza de ella hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras sedosas azabaches y oía con claridad como poco a poco la respiración de ella se volvía más pausada y lenta, adoptando su pecho un ritmo tranquilo.

No tenía la intención de salirse de ella y por el momento no lo aria. Sin hacer muchos movimientos con su cuerpo, cubrió el cuerpo de ella y el de él con su haori antes de que sus cuerpos perdieran el calor divino que habían adquirido momentos atrás. Acomodo su cabeza sobre el fulton y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo en completa paz para dormir junto a la mujer que amaba.

Kagome dibujo una fina sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los brazos de su amante y esposo la sujetaban protegiéndola y velando por ella hasta en los sueños. Antes de que finalmente se reuniera otra vez con él en sueños no pudo dejar pensar en una cosa. Ellos habían nacido para terminar juntos, ella había nacido para conocerlo a él y él para esperar por ella. Ellos habían nacido para enfrentar las barreras del tiempo y espacio. Ellos habían nacido para imponerse ante las reglas que impedían la mezcla de razas.

Desde siempre ellos habían estado unidos, ellos habían estado ligados.

Ellos estaban unidos por hoy y por mañana…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hola otra vez después de tanto tiempo (eso es una mentira XD). No hace mucho termine de publicar _"Nocturno"_y quería demorarme un poco mas en subir algo nuevo; pero lamentablemente, y como casi siempre me pasa, el bichito de las publicaciones es mas fuerte que yo. No tomo esto como una actualización sino como un intermedio mientras sigo con algunas creaciones que tengo dando vueltas por las hojas de word en la pc. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en el fic anterior mencionado, se que algunos les conmociono un poco pero si escribimos hay que meternos en todos los temas.

Hacia tiempo que no escribía un oneshot lemon, después mi primer oneshot y publicación que fue "_Psicología_", agradezco ya que estoy por los reviews que llegan todavía y por otros en los otros fic que tengo publicados. Pero volviendo al tema de este oneshot lo tenia hace tiempo solo que le faltaban esos retoques y estaba ahí esperando a que me dignara poder terminarlo, así que por fin lo hice y este es el resultado...Bueno, regular o malo ya saben que se los dejo a ustedes.

Cuidence mucho, besotes

**_Lis-Sama_**


End file.
